Comfort Zone
by Park Sang Rae
Summary: [KRISHO and OCxOC] Kisah seorang mantan hacker profesional yang muncul lagi demi mempersatukan kembali dua orang terkasihnya yang 'dipisah' secara paksa, meski beresiko sekali lagi dikejar oleh seorang agen FBI yang dulu pernah mengincarnya, Berhasilkah dia mempersatukan kedua insan itu kembali sebelum agen tersebut menangkapnya? / WARN! Cerita sama Judul kayakya ngga nyambung
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Kim Joonmyeon ( Suho)

Wu Yifan (Kris)

Fujiwara Chiharu a.k.a Kim Yunso (OC)

Yan Xianoi (OC)

Main Pair: Krisho

COMFORT ZONE

"Kim Yunso!" Teriak seorang namja memanggil namaku, aku tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggilku. Dia Kim Joonmyeon, atau mungkin kalian lebih suka memanggilnya dengan sapaan Suho, seorang penyanyi sekaligus _Leader_ dari boy band yang sedang naik daun saat ini, EXO.

"Ya Joonmyeon oppa?" Tanyaku sedikit malas, aku tahu pasti dia akan menceramahiku tentang bagaimana sikapku kepada member EXO yang lain barusan.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu tadi? Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu Yunso ah, mereka lebih tua-"

"Oh oppa, aku lebih tua dari beberapa orang member." Kataku memutus perkataannya, tampaknya dia tidak senang dengan apa yang aku lakukan barusan.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka lebih tua daripada dirimu Yunso ah, paling tidak kau seharusnya menghormati mereka." Tambahnya, kelihatan ia menahan nadanya agar tetap lembut dan tenang, meskipun ia sangat kelihatan tidak senang dengan apa sudah yang aku lakukan.

"Oh, haruskah aku menghormati orang-orang egois itu? Yang sama sekali tidak berusaha menghormati orang lain yang kebetulan merupakan _leader_ mereka atau paling tidak sebagai 'hyung' mereka, huh? Membiarkan KAU, oppa, berdiri sendiri diatas panggung menerima penghargaan dan menyanyi sendiri seperti orang bodoh?!" Sahutku hampir berteriak, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan amarah yang meluap ketika mengingat kejadian saat di acara itu, saat di mana member EXO-K membiarkan kakak laki-lakiku berdiri sendirian diatas panggung dan secara tidak langsung mempermalukannya.

"KIM YUNSO! Jaga bicaramu nona! Atau-"

"Atau apa oppa?! Atau kau akan menamparku? Memukulku? Menendangku keluar dari rumah? Apa?!" Tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

"KAU-! Urgghhh! Argh!" Teriak Joonmyeon oppa frustasi, sebenarnya aku kagum dengan pengendalian diri seorang Kim Joonmyeon, meskipun dia sudah sangat emosi dia tetap bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan, terutama dengan anggota keluarganya sendiri. Saat Joonmyeon oppa menenangkan dirinya dengan duduk di kursi yang ada di koridor sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya, aku melihat member lain berlari kecil menghampiri kami, saat itu emosiku langsung naik kembali.

"Puas kalian? Ini yang kalian harapkan kan?" Desisku sinis ketika 10 member sudah berada di dekatku dan Joonmyeon oppa. Mereka hanya terdiam mendengar perkataanku, kebanyakan dari mereka bahkan menundukkan kepala karena merasa bersalah, perasaan kecewaku muncul kembali.

"Yunso ah, aku mohon hentikan." Bisik Joonmyeon oppa dari balik tangannya. Lima member yang aku tahu bernama Tao, Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Baekhyun, aku masih tidak ingin menyebut member yang lebih tua dengan sebutan oppa, mendekati Joonmyeon oppa dan berusaha menenangkannya. Aku memandang mereka dengan tatapan sarkastik.

"Yunso ah." Panggil salah satu anggota member yang aku ingat bernama Xiumin, anggota tertua dari EXO. Aku memalingkan mataku kepadanya, ia sedikit terhenyak ketika melihat mataku yang penuh dengan sorotan api kemarahan, aku bisa melihat bagaimana dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan pandangan ketakutannya, jujur saja aku merasa sedikit senang dengan ekspresi ketakutan mereka.

"Ya? Ada yang ingin kau katakan Xiumin-san?" Tanyaku dengan nada formal, aku sengaja memberikan aksen Jepangku dibelakang namanya. Ya, aku memang bukan berasal dari Korea, aku terlahir dan besar di Jepang selama hampir 17 tahun saat akhirnya orang tuaku memutuskan untuk bercerai dan membiarkanku hidup sendiri, sebulan setelah kedua orang tuaku bercerai aku pindah ke Korea dan bertemu dengan orang tua angkatku, ayah dan ibu kandung dari Joonmyeon oppa. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengangkatku sebagai anak dan mengganti nama Jepangku menjadi Kim Yunso. Tidak ada yang tahu nama Jepangku kecuali orang tua angkatku, bahkan Joonmyeon oppa dan kakak tertuaku tidak tahu namaku, aku sengaja meminta mereka berdua merahasiakannya. Alasan kenapa aku merahasiakannya? Kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri nanti.

"Yunso ah, maafkan kami, kami tidak bermaksud…kau tahu…meninggalkan kakakmu sendirian di atas panggung saat itu." Jelas Xiumin, nada yang ia pakai sangat halus seperti seorang ibu yang berusaha membujuk anak perempuannya. Sayangnya aku tidak mempan dengan hal seperti itu.

"Ohh, jadi kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kalian…" Aku menunjuk para member yang menjadi anggota EXO-K satu persatu. "…saat itu terpaksa membiarkan seorang SUHO berdiri sendiri di atas panggung, mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan menyanyikan dan menarikan lagu milik kalian, SENDIRIAN?!" Kataku lagi dengan suara yang makin meninggi dari kata per kata. Semua member, bahkan member EXO-M, mengangguk pelan. Kemarahanku semakin membuncah. "Lalu sekarang aku ingin bertanya kepada kau…" Aku menunjuk Baekhyun. "…dan kau." Aku kemudian menunjuk D.O, kemarahanku sudah sangat tidak bisa aku tahan sampai aku tidak ingin menyebut nama mereka lagi.

"Berita atau rumor apa ini yang menyebutkan bahwa kalian berdua marah bahkan menyalahkan Suho oppa karena tidak membela kalian saat kalian ditampar oleh pihak staff SM?! Huh?! Bisa kalian jelaskan padaku soal ini?!" Tanyaku lagi, kali ini suaraku tidak bisa lagi aku tahan, aku setengah berteriak ketika melontarkan masalah ini kepada mereka berdua. Baekhyun dan D.O hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Itu…itu karena…karena kami…" Baekhyun menghentikan perkataannya, aku yang sudah tidak sabar dengan kelakuan mereka langsung berteriak.

"Kalian apa?! Huuh?! Apa?! Kalian ingin bilang kalau kalian saat itu emosi?! Kalian ingin bilang kalau-"

"_KIM YUNSO diam!"_ Teriak Joonmyeon oppa memotong perkataanku, aku sedikit terkejut karena ia menggunakan bahasa Jepang untuk membuatku tutup mulut. Kami berdua memang terkadang bercakap menggunakan bahasa ibuku, bahasa Jepang, Joonmyeon oppa bilang ia ingin menambah kosa kata bahasanya jadi kami sepakat untuk berganti bahasa saat kami bercakap. Aku terdiam, aku berusaha mengendalikan emosiku agar sedikit reda dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang kepada Joonmyeon oppa.

"_Joonmyeon Nii-chan…"_ Joonmyeon oppa menoleh ke arahku, dia juga sedikit terkejut karena aku menggunakan panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki dalam bahasa Jepang padanya, yang artinya aku benar-benar dalam keadaan yang sangat-amat-amat-sangat tidak baik, aku memandangnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. _"Joomyeon Nii-chan, Kau sungguh bodoh..."_ Joonmyeon oppa sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataanku, terlihat matanya mulai basah, pertanda bahwa air mata yang mungkin sedari tadi ditahannya tidak terbendung lagi, aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan perkataanku.

"_Kau melindungi mereka? Mereka yang meninggalkanmu sendiri ketika kamu benar-benar membutuhkan? Mereka yang menyalahkanmu ketika kalian mengalami suatu masalah yang berat, seolah semua hal buruk itu terjadi karena dirimu? Mereka yang sama sekali tidak menghargai semua usaha yang kau lakukan untuk mereka? Mereka yang tidak benar-benar menghargaimu sebagai seorang pemimpin atau kakak? Kau benar-benar bodoh!__"_ Dan dengan kata-kata terakhirku aku berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, aku tahu Joonmyeon oppa mengerti betul apa arti kata-kataku barusan, terlihat dari ekspresinya yang berubah dari marah menjadi…terpukul dan kemudian air mata yang menggenang di pipinya. Sejujurnya aku tidak tega membuat Joonmyeon oppa, kakak angkat yang sangat aku kasihi, menangis dan sedih seperti itu, tapi aku harus, karena aku ingin Joonmyeon oppa tersadar dengan kenyataan di sekitarnya dan bisa memberontak, tidak hanya selalu menurut apa yang menjadi kata atasannya saja. Sama seperti tunangannya Wu Yifan.

Kasus-gelap yang menimpa tunangan Joomnyeon oppa itu memang awalnya sangat menggangguku, aku sempat merasa kesal dan marah dengan Yifan ge, atau yang kalian panggil sebagai Kris, karena aku kira dia orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan begitu saja meninggalkan tunangannya tanpa kabar. Namun, setelah tiga hari kemudian ketika ia menghubungi Joonmyeon oppa dan menceritakan keadaan yang sebenar-benarnya, tentang penyakit dan juga tuntutan yang ia ajukan untuk pihak manajemen, aku malah berbalik bangga padanya, ia berani mengambil resiko untuk memutus rantai kelam dunia keartisan di Korea Selatan demi menyelamatkan Joonmyeon oppa dan member lain. Sayang, member lain selain Joonmyeon oppa dan kebanyakan fans malah menganggap tindakan Yifan ge ini sebagai pengkhianatan terhadap mereka. _'Sungguh pikiran pendek yang bodoh.'_ Pikirku saat membaca setiap pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut para member atau fans tentang kasus Yifan ge. Aku juga ingin Joonmyeon oppa berpikiran sama dengan Yifan ge, berani mengambil keputusan beresiko demi kebaikan semua orang, tidak hanya diri mereka sendiri, itulah kenapa aku terpaksa melakukan ini semua. Untuk perlakuanku kepada member EXO lain selain Joonmyeon oppa dikarenakan rasa kecewaku terhadap mereka, mereka dengan mudah mengeluh, menyalahkan Joonmyeon oppa dengan segala kejadian buruk yang menimpa mereka, dengan mudahnya mereka mempermalukan orang yang menjadi _leader_ mereka dan secara tidak langsung mencemarkan nama mereka sendiri. Aku benar-benar kecewa dengan kelakuan mereka, bahkan terhadap member tertua sekalipun.

Aku langsung keluar dari gedung SM lewat pintu depan, tidak memperdulikan tatapan curiga para fans kepadaku. Jujur saja aku muak dengan fans yang ada di sini, mereka sama sekali tidak layak dianggap sebagai fans sejati, mereka hanya memperdulikan diri mereka sendiri, tidak pernah sekalipun mereka memikirkan 'perasaan-manusia' para idola mereka. Bagi mereka yang penting mereka bisa mendapat foto eksklusif dari idola mereka dan berteriak tidak jelas. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba apapun aku segera melesat ke arah mobil yang aku parkir di dekat pintu masuk gedung, masuk ke kursi supir dan segera berkendara menuju Gangnam, ke kediaman keluarga Kim.

TBC

urgh... ini kenapa semua main-support-chara di ceritaku jadi adiknya eomma Junnie ya? -_-"

maaf atas kelabilan dan keanehan author ya reader... *bow

o ya tolong jangan bash kalau kata-kata diatas itu agak kasar ya, ngga ada maksud apa-apa kok, well, anggap saja sebagai ungkapan kekesalan dari adik yang melihat kakak tersayangnya disakiti...ok? author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ada yang tersinggung...


	2. Chapter 2 and Note

"Yunso ah, waeyo? Kenapa kau berubah menjadi orang yang seperti ini?" Isak Suho, saat adik angkatnya itu pergi menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan ia langsung menangis hebat hingga member lain pun kebingungan menenangkannya.

"Suho hyung, sudah, jangan menangis lagi ne? Aku yakin Yunso ah seperti ini karena dia begitu menyayangimu." Kata Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan. "Lagipula yang dikatakan oleh Yunso ah benar hyung, kami memang bersalah." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil mengusap punggung Suho perlahan.

"Tidak Baekhyun ah, ini bukan salah kalian." Jawab Suho, ia berusaha menghapus air matanya yang terus-terusan mengalir. Betapa di saat-saat seperti ini ia merindukan sosok Yifan di sisinya. Semasa pacaran sampai mereka sudah bertunangan, Yifan lah yang menjadi penengah antara dia dan Yunso ketika mereka berdua bertengkar, dan ketika Suho menangis karena pertengkaran itu, Yifanlah yang selalu berusaha menenangkannya dan membantunya menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi saat ini Suho tahu, ia tidak bisa bergantung pada Yifan, tidak saat Yifan sendiri berada dalam situasi pelik seperti sekarang.

"Yunso ah benar hyung, kami tidak seharusnya meninggalkanmu diatas panggung sendirian saat itu, dan kami juga tidak seharusnya menyalahkan dirimu atas apa yang terjadi. Kami sungguh-sungguh minta maaf hyung." Lanjut Baekhyun, diikuti anggukan dari member lain. Suho berhasil memberikan senyuman angelicnya meskipun air mata terus mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun ah, lagipula itu sudah berlalu, jadi kita lupakan saja ya? Yang terpenting sekarang adalah saat ini dan ke depannya." Jawab Suho, suaranya masih terdengar gemetar meskipun ia berusaha untuk mengatakannya dengan tegas. Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Suho itu langsung tersenyum dan memeluk Suho serta mulai menangis, member lain yang melihat juga langsung mengerumuni Suho dan memberikan pelukan kepadanya secara bersamaan, membuat mereka menjadi seperti tumpukan manusia yang menindih satu sama lain.

TBC

kependekan? (banget thoorrrr...! #plak)

maaf ya soalnya format awalnya ngga seperti ini, o ya aku lupa ngasih tahu, kalau pov bakal ganti-ganti... ini sebenarnya aslinya POV dari Yunso, tapi kalau pas ngga ada Yunso di adegan itu, aku ubah jadi third person POV, semoga reader ngga bingung ya... itu juga kenapa ada chap pendek banget kayak diatas mohon maklum yaak...

trus, kenapa kok namanya eomma Junnie berubah-ubah di sini, itu karena aku menyesuaikan nama panggilan eomma Junnie waktu Yunso POV dan third person POV, ini penjelasan singkatnya:

di Yunso POV, Yunso yang diangkat anak sama appa-eomma nya Junnie-eomma selalu manggil pakai nama aslinya yaitu **Joonmyeon**, sedangkan kalau di third person POV, aku pakai nama **SUHO ** karena itu nama yang dia pakai sebagai idol, dan orang lain (selain keluarga) lebih sering manggil dia nama itu, including us... Jadi itulah kenapa setiap ganti POV namanya eomma Junnie juga ganti.

Kenapa nama Appa Fanfan ngga aku ganti? uhmm... bisa dibilang menyesuaikan dengan realita? Karena sekarang semua orang baik keluarga maupun para fans (that's us too) manggil Appa Fanfan YIFAN, meskipun dia tetaplah KRIS sampai kapanpun...

Semoga itu menjawab keheranan para reader semua... \(^o^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Aku sampai di rumah keluarga Kim dalam waktu tempuh 30 menit, setelah memakirkan mobilku di halaman depan aku segera masuk rumah dan mempercepat langkahku ke kamarku sendiri untuk mengemasi barang-barangku.

"Yunso ah?" Terdengar suara seorang yeoja paruh baya memanggil namaku, saat aku menoleh ke arah suara itu aku melihat Eomma angkatku sedang memperhatikan kegiatanku mengemasi hampir semua barangku ke dalam dua koper besar dengan muka khawatir. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan nak?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya aku melanjutkan kegiatanku mengemasi barang-barangku ke dalam koper. Setelah selesai mengemasi semuanya aku berjalan ke arah meja belajar untuk mengambil tas _backpack_ yang sedari kemarin aku siapkan dan menaruhya di samping koperku.

"Yunso ah." Panggil eommaku sekali lagi, kali ini jelas terdengar nada kesedihan dalam suaranya. Aku terdiam sesaat mengamati segala persiapanku sekali lagi dengan seksama untuk melihat apakah masih ada yang kurang, ketika aku puas dengan semuanya aku segera menyanding tas _backpacker_ku, menarik tas koperku dan berbalik untuk bertemu dengan mata berair milik eomma yang sangat aku sayangi.

"Aku akan kembali ke Jepang eomma." Jawabku pada akhirnya. Eomma hanya menutup matanya dan membiarkan air mata yang tadi ditahannya jatuh di pipinya.

"Tidak bisakah kau memikirkannya lagi Yunso ah? Kau tidak perlu pergi ke Jepang untuk…untuk melakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, kau bisa melakukannya di sini, eomma mohon jangan tinggalkan kami Yunso, bagaimana dengan aku, appamu, oppa-deul mu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan betapa sedihnya Joonmyeon nanti saat tahu kau pergi dan…mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi?" Kata eomma berusaha membujukku, air matanya deras sekali mengalir ke pipinya. Aku menarik koperku dan menaruhnya di sisi pintu kamarku, kemudian memegang kedua pipinya yang basah oleh air mata dan menghapus bulir air mata yang jatuh dengan ibu jariku. Aku memandang matanya lekat-lekat dan menyunggingkan senyum manisku.

"Eomma, kita sudah membicarakannya kemarin semalaman kan? Aku, eomma, appa dan oppa…" Jawabku sambil tersenyum selembut mungkin, aku bisa merasakan air mata yang mendesak keluar dari mataku dan berusaha menahannya agar tidak jatuh. "…dan keputusanku sudah final eomma, aku tidak bisa melakukannya di sini, jika aku melakukannya di sini akan lebih besar kemungkinan kalian dalam bahaya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang yang sangat aku sayangi terancam dan menderita lebih daripada yang seharusnya." Lanjutku berusaha meyakinkannya. Eomma kembali menutup matanya, isakannya semakin keras dan aku pun memeluknya, membiarkan semua kesedihannya tumpah.

"Aku minta maaf eomma jika selama 4 tahun ini aku belum bisa menjadi anak yang baik bagi mu dan appa." Kataku sambil mengecup pucuk kepala eommaku, aku bisa merasakan eomma menggelengkan wajahnya, pertanda ia tidak setuju dengan perkataanku barusan.

"Kau bicara apa Yunso ah? Kau itu merupakan berkat tersendiri bagi kami, kau adalah anak yang sangat baik, bahkan melebihi ekspektasi kami." Katanya sambil terisak, tapi aku tetap bisa mendengar nada bangga dalam suaranya, hal itu membuatku tersenyum lebih lebar lagi sebelum kemudian aku melepas pelukanku dan mengambil kedua koperku yang sempat aku terlantarkan.

"Baiklah eomma, aku pergi dulu. Mungkin memang aku tidak akan kembali lagi kemari, tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya aku tetap bisa kembali ke rumah ini secepatnya." Kataku sambil tersenyum manis pada eommaku yang masih menangis, aku mengecup pipinya singkat sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke luar rumah untuk naik ke taksi yang sudah menungguku. Saat aku akan masuk ke taksi eomma memegang tanganku kencang, membuatku menoleh dan menatap wajah sedih eommaku sekali lagi.

"Yunso ah, berjanjilah kau akan kembali lagi ke rumah ini, eomma tidak ingin kehilangan anak eomma, siapapun itu." Kata eomma dengan nada sedikit memerintah, aku terhenyak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh eomma barusan, namun kemudian aku memberikan senyumanku dan memegang kedua tangan eommaku erat.

"Eomma, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan bahwa aku bisa kembali ke rumah ini lagi, aku hanya bisa mengusahakannya…" Kataku kembali dengan nada yang lebih tegas namun tetap lembut, aku hanya tidak ingin memberikan harapan kosong, terutama kepada orang yang ada di hadapanku ini. "…tapi aku bisa menjanjikan akan membawa Yifan ge kembali ke pelukan Joonmyeon oppa dan dengan begitu juga mengembalikan calon menantu kesayanganmu kepadamu juga eomma, dan akan aku pastikan mereka hidup bahagia tanpa ada lagi orang yang mengekang mereka." Lanjutku meyakinkan, aku tahu betapa eomma dan appa sangat menyayangi Yifan ge seperti anak kandungnya sendiri, saat kasus ini muncul mereka tidak henti-hentinya khawatir, bahkan eomma sampai menangis semalaman karena khawatir dengan keadaan calon menantunya itu.

"Eomma tahu, meskipun eomma tidak tahu bagaimana kau akan melakukannya…" Jawab eomma dengan nada sedikit menyindir, membuatku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil untuk menutupi rasa bersalahku. "…tapi eomma tetap tidak ingin kehilangan kau Yunso ah, eomma sangat menyayangimu." Lanjut eomma dengan suara yang lirih, ia kelihatan putus asa, tidak tahu lagi bagaimana membuatku membatalkan rencanaku untuk kembali ke Jepang, aku menggeleng perlahan.

"Eomma, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali lagi, setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah mengulangi perkataanku lagi…" aku menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "…aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kalau aku akan kembali lagi ke rumah ini eomma, aku hanya bisa mengusahakannya, sekali lagi aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga dan sebaik-baiknya agar aku bisa kembali ke rumah ini dan berkumpul lagi bersama-sama dengan kalian, meskipun kemungkinannya memang kecil. Yang bisa aku janjikan adalah aku akan membawa Yifan ge kembali ke keluarga kita, kembali ke pelukan Joonmyeon oppa lagi dan memastikan mereka berdua hidup bahagia tanpa ada tekanan dari siapapun, arraseo eomma?" Jelasku panjang lebar, eomma memandangku sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan pertanda ia mengerti dan menyetujui keputusan akhirku untuk pergi ke Jepang. Aku tersenyum melihat anggukan kepalanya meski aku tahu dalam hati kecilnya ia masih menolak keputusanku untuk pergi meninggalkan keluarga ini, mungkin selamanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu eomma, jaga dirimu baik-baik, sampaikan rasa sayangku untuk appa dan oppa-deul, terutama untuk Joonmyeon oppa." Kataku sambil mencium kening eommaku dengan sayang dan setelahnya masuk ke taksi. Supir taksi yang melihat aku sudah terduduk nyaman langsung menjalankan mobilnya, aku menurunkan kaca jendelaku dan melambaikan tangan kepada eomma. "Aku menyayangimu eomma!" Teriakku saat taksi yang aku naiki keluar dari gerbang rumah keluarga Kim untuk menuju ke bandara, rumah yang akan sangat aku rindukan dan ingat selama aku hidup.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Semua member EXO sudah kembali ke dorm mereka dan sedang beristirahat di kamar masing-masing, termasuk Suho, saat ini ia sedang terduduk di kasurnya sambil memeluk bantal dan menangis. Setelah kejadian tadi siang di Gedung SM dengan adiknya ia merasa sangat sedih dan tidak tenang, ia memang tidak bisa berlama-lama bertengkar dengan adik angkatnya itu, salahkan Yunso karena jadi satu-satunya anak perempuan diantara mereka dan menjadi yang termuda, membuat Suho memanjakan Yunso seperti memanjakan anak kandungnya sendiri, bahkan sampai Kris pernah mengejeknya dengan mengatakan bahwa ibu dari Yunso itu Suho dan bukan ibunya, dan Yunso bisa jadi anak mereka jika mereka menikah nanti. Suho tertawa mengingat kejadian itu, serasa baru kemarin ia mengalaminya, namun sekarang ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa Kris, tunangannya yang sangat dia cintai, sedang dalam situasi yang sangat pelik dan baru saja ia bertengkar dengan adik yang sangat ia sayangi. Suho kembali menangis ketika mengingat semua kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya, hatinya sangat sedih dan air mata yang tadi sempat berhenti kembali mengalir. Saat Suho masih larut dalam kesedihan, HP nya tiba-tiba bergetar dan memainkan nada panggilan yang khusus ia pasang untuk orang yang istimewa di hatinya, Wu Yifan.

Suho mengambil segera Handphone yang ia letakkan di meja di samping tempat tidurnya, benar saja nama _Yifan Benben_, panggilan sayang Suho untuk Kris, terpampang di situ. Ia segera mengatur nafasnya dan menghapus air matanya sebelum menjawab telpon dari Kris, ia tidak ingin membuat tunangannya itu khawatir.

"Yeoboseyo…" Sapa Suho saat ia menjawab telpon dari tunangannya. "...Yifan, Benben." Lanjut Suho dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar.

"Myeonnie, my Angel, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sayang?" Tanya Yifan, ia sangat lega karena akhirnya bisa mendengar lagi suara tunangannya meskipun suaranya seperti orang yang baru saja menangis.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa sayang." Jawab Suho, suaranya kembali terdengar bergetar membuat Yifan mulai khawatir.

"Baby, kau kenapa sayang?" Tanya Yifan, ia benci disaat tunangannya sedih seperti ini ia tidak ada disampingnya dan memeluknya. Betapa ia berharap kasusnya ini segera berakhir sehingga ia bisa menemui tunangannya itu lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Benben, tenanglah." Jawab Suho sambil berusaha tersenyum, meskipun air mata mulai mengalir dari pipinya. Yifan memang tersenyum mendengar panggilan sayang itu dari Joonmyeon, tapi ia juga tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan orang yang dia cintai itu.

"Tidak baby, aku tahu ada yang tidak beres denganmu, kau terdengar seperti baru saja menangis, bahkan mungkin saat ini kau sedang menangis." Kata Yifan dengan nada khawatir. Suho tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Yifan barusan, kadang ia heran bagaimana Yifan selalu tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dan berbeda dari Suho hanya dengan mendengar suaranya atau memandang wajahnya sekilas. Mungkin bersama-sama selama 7 tahun sebagai trainee, 2 tahun sebagai sesama _Leader_, dan 6 tahun sebagai pasangan kekasih dan sekarang sebagai tunangan membuat Yifan mengenal seorang Kim Joonmyeon lebih dari orang lain.

"Baby? Kau masih di situ? Kau tahu kau selalu bisa menceritakan segalanya padaku, kau juga tahu aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu dan menemanimu, meskipun aku belum bisa menemanimu secara fisik." Kata Yifan melanjutkan saat Suho tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya, ia benar-benar ingin memeluk Suho saat itu juga.

"Iya Benben sayang, aku tahu, tidak apa-apa…" Suho diam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia bisa menceritakannya atau tidak. "…tidak, aku tidak ingin menambah beban pikiranmu Yifan." Kata Suho sambil berusaha tersenyum, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar menyakinkan. Yifan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, meskipun ia tahu Suho tidak bisa melihatnya, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kau itu tunanganku Joonmyeon ah, dan sebentar lagi kau akan segera menjadi istriku, jadi sama sekali tidak menambah beban pikiranku. Lagipula jika aku tidak bisa membantu calon istriku dalam hal yang kecil, bagaimana aku bisa membantu dalam hal yang besar ketika kita sudah menikah nanti? Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang sangat aku cintai larut dalam kesedihan seperti sekarang." Lanjut Yifan, nada suaranya yang serius membuat hati Suho sangat tersentuh.

"_Kau tidak pernah gagal membuatku jatuh cinta padamu terus-terusan Yifan._" Batin Suho, hatinya dijalari rasa hangat setiap mendengar Yifan mengungkapkan cinta kepadanya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Yifan ah, aku sssaaaannnnngggaaatttt mencintaimu." Jawab Suho sampai memejamkan matanya saat mengatakan kata 'sangat'. Suho dapat mendengarkan suara tawa Yifan di seberang, ia mem'pout'kan bibirnya karena merasa diejek oleh Yifan.

"Hey, jangan mem'pout'kan bibirmu Joonmyeon ah, kau tahu aku tidak tahan dengan keimutanmu itu?" Kata Yifan sambil tertawa. Suho tersentak mendengar perkataan Yifan. "_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" _Pikir Suho, seperti bisa membaca pikirannya Yifan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kebiasaanmu jika aku menertawakan caramu menyatakan cinta, kau pasti akan segera mem'pout'kan bibirmu, sadar atau tidak." Jawab Yifan sambil tersenyum. Suho merona. "_Sebegitunya Yifan memperhatikanku? Ia benar-benar mencintaiku" _Pikir Suho, ia tersenyum karena pikirannya sendiri.

"Jadi Joonmyeon baby, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu sayang?" Tanya Yifan lagi. Senyum Suho langsung pudar saat mendengar pertanyaan Yifan, air mata yang tadi sudah kering mulai basah kembali.

"Baby, jika memang ka-"

"Ini soal Yunso, Benben." Jawab Suho, ia terisak setelah mengatakan hal itu. Yifan yang mendengar tunangannya terisak seperti itu menghela nafas panjang, ia sangat tidak kuat jika harus mendengar isakan kesedihan dari orang yang sangat berarti baginya itu.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Yunso baby? Kenapa?" Tanya Yifan. Suho terisak beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Ia marah kepada member lain karena Yunso merasa mereka sudah membuatku malu. Terutama saat aku menerima penghargaan sendirian di atas panggung, padahal mereka juga menghadiri acara itu." Jawab Suho singkat, Yifan menghela nafas cepat saat mendengar jawaban Suho.

"Sejujurnya sayang, aku sangat setuju dengan Yunso untuk hal ini. Aku sendiri sangat kesal saat melihatmu sendirian di atas panggung menerima penghargaan itu, padahal member EXO-K lain datang kan?" Kata Yifan dengan nada yang kesal. Suho yang isakannya sudah berhenti, menggeleng pelan karena ucapan dari tunangannya barusan.

"Oh, Tidak Yifan, jangan kau juga." Kata Suho, jelas sekali ia merasa sedih karena semua orang menyalahkan member lain atas perlakuan mereka terhadapnya.

"Aku sungguh kesal sayang, bagaimana mereka bisa tega meninggalkanmu di atas panggung sendirian?! Lihat saja nanti, jika aku bertemu lagi dengan mereka maka aku aka-"

"Yifan Benben, sayang, aku mohon." Pinta Suho memelas, ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menyalahkan member EXO karena apa yang sudah mereka lakukan kemarin.

"Haaahh, Baiklah, tapi kau harus berhenti memanjakan mereka baby, jika tidak mereka akan terus-terusan seperti itu, aiiissshh rasanya aku ingin segera menuju ke dorm dan memberi pelajaran kepada mereka karena sudah membuat calon istriku dan calon anakku bersedih seperti sekarang." Kata Yifan dengan nada kesal. Suho tertawa mendengar ocehan Yifan, meskipun ia sedikit malu setiap kali Yifan menyebutnya sebagai calon istrinya.

"Iya Yifan, tapi kau tidak bisa kembali ke Korea untuk saat ini, kau harus menjalani pengobatan dan mengejar mimpimu sebagai aktor laga di China, seperti yang kau katakan padaku saat kita mengambil gambar untuk acara _Showtime_, ingat?" Kata Suho mengingatkan. Ia mendengar tunangannya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tahu, Joonmyeon ah. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki calon istri sepertimu, baik, pengertian, dan…cantik. Aku sangat mencintaimu Joonmyeon ah, aku sungguh ingin segera menikah denganmu." Kata Yifan, Suho yang sedari tadi sudah merona, makin merona karena apa yang Yifan katakan, wajahnya yang sedari tadi sudah berwarna pink, makin bertambah merah.

"A-aku juga sangat mencintaimu Yifan." Kata Suho terbata-bata karena saking gugupnya, jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdegup kencang makin bertambah kencang setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan. Keheningan diantara mereka bertahan selama satu menit penuh, mereka saling menikmati suara hembusan nafas masing-masing sampai akhirnya Yifan berbicara.

"Joonmyeon ah, apa kau sudah menghubungi Yunso lagi?" Tanya Yifan, Suho sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Yifan barusan, kenapa itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya ya?

"Ah belum, kenapa tidak terpikir olehku untuk menghubunginya ya?" Tanya Suho lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Yifan terkekeh mendengar perkataan calon istrinya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Jika aku ada di sampingmu sekarang, pasti bibirmu akan jadi bengkak." Kata Yifan dengan nada menggoda, Suho membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Yifan barusan, sungguh ia sangat mengerti maksud kata-kata Yifan barusan.

"Y-ya! Dasar mesum kau, ternyata kau tidak berubah ya, tetap seorang dragon yang pervert." Kata Suho sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, ia bisa mendengar gelak tawa Yifan di seberang sana. "Ahh…sudahlah, aku ingin menelepon Yunso dulu, matikan telponmu Yifan." Kata Suho kesal.

"Aaahh, jangan, bagaimana kalau kita _multi-call_ saja, jadi kita bisa berbicara bertiga, aku, kau dan Yunso." Saran Yifan, ia masih ingin mendengarkan suara kekasihnya tercinta itu, dan juga ia rindu dengan 'anak'nya yang satu itu.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Suho langsung menjauhkan handphone-nya dan menekan tombol '_home'_ di layarnya, ia segera mencari nomor Yunso dan menekan tombol dial.

"Yeoboseyo…" Sapa seorang perempuan setelah beberapa dering nada tunggu, Suho mengernyit karena suaranya. "_Ini kan suara…"_

"Mama?" Suara Yifan memecah keheningan selama beberapa detik tersebut, terdengar suara tarikan nafas yang cepat.

"Yifan? Bukannya yang menelepon Joonmyeon?" Tanya wanita yang ternyata adalah ibu Joonmyeon tersebut heran. _"Apa Yifan ada di Korea? Bukannya pengobatannya belum tuntas?"_

"Iya eomma, aku yang menelepon, kami menggunakan _multi-call_, jadi Yifan juga bisa ikut bercakap-cakap." Kata Suho menerangkan, ia mendengar eomma-nya ber-oh ria di seberang sana. "Yunso mana eomma? Kenapa eomma yang memegang handphone-nya? Tidak biasanya dia meninggalkan handphone-nya saat pergi." Tanya Suho penasaran, entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan.

Suho dan Yifan tidak mendengar apapun dari wanita cantik berusia separuh baya itu lagi, hanya suara hembusan nafas yang terdengar dari seberang sana. "Ma? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yifan yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan calon mertuanya itu, dan saat itu mereka mendengar suara isakan.

"Joonmyeon, Yifan…Yunso…dia…" Suara nyonya Kim terputus-putus ditengah isakan tangisnya yang semakin kencang.

"Yunso kenapa eomma?" Tanya Suho, Ia mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Yunso…dia…dia pergi Joonmyeon…dia pergi dari rumah…" Kata nyonya Kim masih terisak. Suho membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang, nafasnya tercekat.

"Yunso kabur ma?" Tanya Yifan dengan nada panik, ia sama khawatirnya dengan Joonmyeon.

"Tidak…bukan…bukan kabur Yifan…dia…dia bilang…dia akan kembali ke Jepang untuk melakukan sesuatu, aku tidak tahu apa itu…tapi…"

"Tapi apa eomma?" Tanya Suho, suaranya tidak lebih dari sekedar bisikan, air mata kembali menggenang di kedua mata hazelnya yang cantik itu.

"Yunso bilang…kemungkinan…kemungkinan dia tidak akan kembali selamanya." Suho terbelalak mendengar perkataan eomma-nya itu, dari sekian banyak hal buruk yang ia pikirkan tentang akibat pertengkarannya dengan adiknya, hal ini adalah salah satu dari beberapa hal yang tidak ia pi-bukan, ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak sanggup ia pikirkan.

.

.

.

TBC

oke maafkan author atas fail fluff nya .


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

_Bandara Internasional Narita Airport Jepang_

"Huuuh, tidak aku sangka, aku akan kembali secepat ini." Lirihku pelan saat berjalan melewati pintu keluar bandara tersebut, segera aku memanggil taksi dan memberikan alamat tempat aku akan tinggal selama beberapa bulan ke depan, atau mungkin selama sisa hidupku. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, pikiranku melayang ke Joonmyeon oppa, bagaimana dia sering kali memarahiku karena bertingkah lebih seperti laki-laki daripada perempuan, atau bagaimana aku akan mengejeknya dan menggodanya dengan Yifan ge sebelum mereka bertunangan setengah tahun lalu, aku tertawa kecil saat mengingat masa-masa itu. _"Aku pasti akan merindukan mereka, tapi untuk itulah aku kembali ke sini."_ Batinku mantap. Kembali aku meyakinkan dan menguatkan tekadku bahwa apa yang aku lakukan ini adalah yang terbaik bagi semuanya, karena Yifan ge dan Joonmyeon oppa layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka, sangat layak.

Taksi yang aku tumpangi berhenti saat sampai ditujuannya, aku segera turun dan mengeluarkan barang bawaanku dari bagasi di bantu oleh super taksi yang kelihatan masih muda itu, setelah membayar dan mengucapkan terima kasih, aku menyandang raselku dan menarik kedua koperku menuju gerbang depan sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang dicat warna putih gading, rumah itu masih sama seperti yang aku ingat…uhm…berapa tahun yang lalu? Ah, sudahlah itu tidak penting. Aku mengambil kunci gerbang yang aku kantongi di saku jeans sebelah kanan dan dengan segera membuka gerbangnya, dengan cepat melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam.

Saat masuk ke dalam rumah itu, aku sedikit terkejut ketika semua interior rumah sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah, bahkan tata letaknya masih sama degan yang terakhir aku ingat, yang membedakan dari waktu itu hanyalah kain putih yang menutupi setiap benda di dalam ruangan itu. Aku terdiam cukup lama, sampai suara debuman cukup keras menyadarkanku, aku menoleh dengan cepat ke arah sampingku dan melihat koper yang tidak sengaja aku lepas jatuh melintangi jalanku, segera aku menggoyangkan kepalaku untuk menyadarkan diriku sendiri, tidak ada waktu untuk bernostalgia sekarang, lagipula tidak ada kenangan indah yang bisa aku kenang di rumah ini…ataupun di negara ini. Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum kemudian berjalan ke arah tangga dan naik ke lantai dua menuju sebuah ruangan sederhana yang dicat warna biru langit, kamarku sendiri. Sama seperti sebelumnya, kamar inipun tidak ada yang berubah, aku segera menyingkirkan kain putih yang ada di atas tempat tidur dan meja belajarku, melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. _"Akan aku rapikan nanti."_ Batinku, setelahnya aku membongkar semua peralatan 'perang'ku dari ransel, laptop, kabel USB, handphone, tab, charger laptop, wifi modem, dan peralatan yang lainnya ke atas meja di ruangan sederhana tersebut, segera aku memasangkan semuanya ke meja yang dulu pernah aku gunakan sebelum aku meninggalkan kehidupanku sebagai seorang hacker.

Ya aku adalah seorang hacker professional di mana area 'pekerjaan'ku tidak hanya di Jepang saja, tapi juga di seluruh dunia, dulu aku pernah bekerja sama dengan pihak kepolisian Jepang dan dengan seorang agen FBI Amerika yang diminta bantuan oleh pihak pemerintah Jepang untuk mengungkap sebuah kasus. Padahal jika mereka tahu siapa pelakunya mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah minta bantuanku dari awal, sungguh aku selalu ingin tertawa saat mengingat hal tersebut.

_TRRIIINNNGG_

Suara bel yang berasal dari laptop menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentang kehidupanku sebelum diangkat anak oleh keluarga Kim, segera saja aku mendudukkan diriku di depan laptop dan membuka _browser_ untuk mencari info tentang kasus Yifan ge ini dari setiap situs yang ada. Aku mulai mencari dari berita yang ada media online Korea dan membandingkannya dengan setiap media online dari seluruh dunia.

"Aku rasa semua media online ini hanya melansir dari pihak media Korea saja." Gumamku pelan, aku tekuni setiap berita yang diunggah ke dalam setiap situs online itu untuk mencari kejanggalan informasi, namun setelah sekitar tiga jam mencari aku tidak mendapati kejanggalan apapun dari berita tersebut.

"Oh, ayolah, tidak mungkin kan semua situs berita ini tidak mendapatkan informasi lain dari pihak Yifan ge, tidak mungkin semua berita ini hanyalah lansiran dari media Korea saja!" Gumamku kesal, kembali aku menelusuri berita-berita tersebut satu persatu, tidak adakah petunjuk sedikitpun tentang siapa orang yang telah memanfaatkan keadaan Yifan ge sehingga memicu kasus ini merebak?

Ada alasan kenapa aku menyebut kasus ini sebagai kasus-gelap, bukan karena hanya kesimpang-siuran informasi yang terjadi dalam kasus ini, tapi juga terdapat beberapa hal yang menggangguku, seperti tidak adanya kejelasan pihak yang menang, tidak adanya konfirmasi dari pihak yang menuntut ataupun yang dituntut, tidak diperbolehkannya pihak SM menghubungi Yifan ge, SM juga tidak memperbolehkan semua member EXO menghubungi Yifan ge, semuanya tampak janggal. Aku menghela nafas dengan berat mengingat semua kejanggalan itu, sepertinya kasus ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menyelesaikannya.

Aku terus menerus berkutat dengan laptop selama berjam-jam tanpa menyadari bahwa matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat, menandakan bahwa hari sudah berganti malam. Aku terus mencari dan mencari kejanggalan dari kasus itu hingga tiba-tiba ruangan tempat aku berada menjadi sangat terang, aku terlonjak dan segera memutar badanku dan melihat sosok tinggi ramping yang menatapku dengan mata membulat sempurna, aku pun ikut membulatkan mataku melihat sosok itu, aku tidak menyangka dia masih tinggal di situ setelah kejadian waktu itu.

"Bibi Aiko…" Panggilku lirih, segera aku berdiri dari kursi yang aku duduki dan berjalan pelan ke arahnya, dia tampak sangat terkejut melihatku saat ini, yah, aku tidak akan menyalahkannya. "…Apa kabar bibi?" Tanyaku saat aku sudah ada di hadapannya. Bibi Aiko memandangku dari atas ke bawah berulang kali sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Benarkah itu kau, nak?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan bagiku, aku tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, bibi Aiko menarik nafas dengan cepat sebelum kemudian memelukku dengan erat. "Ohh, aku sangat merindukanmu nak, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Fujiwara…" Katanya sambil memelukku dengan lebih erat, aku sempat menegang dalam pelukannya, bibi Aiko yang menyadari hal itu langsung melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah. "..maafkan bibi, bibi tidak bermaksud untuk mengingatkanmu pada masa lalumu, oh bibi sangat bodoh, maafkan bibi ya." Katanya dengan cepat, aku kembali rileks dan tersenyum kembali, ia benar-benar tidak berubah.

"Tidak bi, tidak apa-apa…" Kataku, aku memeluknya kembali, seerat saat ia memelukku sebelumnya. "…aku memang kembali kemari bukan untuk memulai sebuah lembaran baru, aku kembali ke sini untuk membuka kembali lembaran lama yang pernah aku tinggalkan…" Aku merasakan bibi Aiko menaik-turunkan tangannya di punggungku, aku tersenyum. "…aku kembali sebagai seorang Fujiwara Chiharu, hacker yang menjadi buronan seluruh dunia."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

akhirnya bisa update, astaga...maaf ya updatenya lama banget, ngga nyangka author ada yang mau baca fict abal-abal ini, hehehe...

oke, author bakal update lagi hari Sabtu/Minggu deh ya...pai pai


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Hyung, makan ya? Kau belum makan sejak kemarin siang, kami tidak ingin kau sakit hyung." Bujuk Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan sendok yang dengan nasi dan lauk pauk diatasnya, Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menaruh dagunya diatas lututnya dan terus menerawang ke depan, pandangannya tidak fokus, jejak air mata masih tampak terlihat jelas di pipi chubby miliknya. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, ia memandang hyung yang dikasihinya itu dengan tatapan sedih, sekali lagi ia coba membujuknya makan. "Ayolah hyung, satu suap saja ya, Kyungsoo sudah susah-susah membuatkannya untukmu, jadi makan ya hyung." Bujuk Baekhyun lagi sambil kembali menyodorkan sendok berisi makanan tersebut, Suho kembali menggeleng.

"Aku tidak lapar Baekhyun ah, kalian saja yang makan, apa kalian semua sudah makan siang?" Tanya Suho tanpa memandang Baekhyun yang matanya mulai sedikit berkaca-kaca melihat hyung nya yang seperti ini karena kabar adiknya yang menghilang, setelah Suho mengetahui kabar jika Yunso pergi dari rumah ia segera mencari info tentang adiknya yang saat ini ada di Jepang, tapi hasilnya nihil, semua orang yang dimintai tolong olehnya tidak mengetahui keberadaan adik kesayangannya itu.

"Sudah hyung, tinggal Suho hyung saja yang belum makan." Jawab Baekhyun pelan, ia kemudian menaruh piring ke atas nampan yang ada di meja nakas, tahu bahwa laki-laki berwajah angelic yang ada dihadapannya ini tidak akan memakannya.

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu Baekhyun, hari ini kita libur, lebih baik kau habiskan waktumu berjalan-jalan atau mungkin kencan dengan Taeyon noona." Kata Suho sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun, ia mulai melonggarkan pelukan pada kakinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kasur dan kembali memandang ke depan, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini." Kata Baekhyun lirih sambil mengusap lengan atas Suho lembut, Suho menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa baek ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Suho dengan suara lembutnya, Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas, ia tahu kalau hyung yang satu ini memang susah kalau disuruh mengakui bahwa ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja, ia mengusap lengan Suho sekali lagi sebelum berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah hyung jika kau memang merasa begitu, makanannya aku tinggal di atas nakas saja, untuk jaga-jaga jika kau lapar, aku dan member lain akan ada di ruang tengah jika kau membutuhkan kami." Kata Baekhyun sambil berdiri, ia keluar setelah mendapat anggukan dari Suho, sesampainya di luar Chen dan Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun dengan ekspresi khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Suho hyung?" Tanya Chen, Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, Chen dan Chanyeol yang tadinya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh harap menundukkan kepala mereka dengan lesu, setengah menit berlalu tanpa ada yang berbicara sampai akhirnya Chanyeol angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana jika kita meminta Yifan hyung menemui Suho hyung?" Sontak Baekhyun dan Chen mengangkat kepala mereka dan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, para member EXO memang tetap berhubungan dengan Yifan setelah ia keluar dari EXO, meskipun pada awalnya memang mereka sempat marah dan menyalahkan Yifan, tapi sekarang mereka bisa menerima keputusan Yifan dan tetap menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengannya, apalagi mengingat _leader_ mereka juga adalah tunangan dari Yifan.

"Tapi bagaimana jika para manajer dan staf SM tahu? Kau tahu sendiri kan tahu bagaimana bencinya mereka pada Yifan hyung? Bahkan kita tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyebutkan namanya di depan mereka." Kata Baekhyun pelan karena tidak ingin terdengar oleh orang lain, terutama oleh manajer mereka. Chanyeol segera menarik kedua tangan bandmate nya itu ke ruang tengah dan mendudukkan mereka di sofa yang sama dengannya sebelum berbisik.

"Lalu apa kau punya cara lain untuk membujuk Suho hyung? Kau sendiri melihat Suho hyung sangat kacau keadaannya kan?" Pertanyaan happy virus itu sukses membuat Baekhyun bungkam, ia juga tidak ingin hyung sekaligus pemimpinnya itu seperti ini terus, ia ingin agar Suho bisa kembali ceria seperti dulu seperti saat Yifan dan Yunso masih bersama-sama dengan mereka.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Jika manajer hyung sampai tahu, Yifan hyung pasti akan dapat masalah yang besar, kau ingatkan saat acara pertunangan mereka, Yifan hyung hampir saja babak belur jika di sana tidak ada orang tua Suho hyung dan Yifan hyung yang melindungi mereka." Chen yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya angkat bicara, Chanyeol terdiam mengingat kejadian tersebut bagaimana para bodyguard dari SM masuk ke salah satu restoran tempat acara tersebut digelar dan bagaimana menyeramkan wajah mereka ketika mereka sudah mencengkeram kerah Yifan hendak memukulnya, namun untunglah hal tersebut dapat dicegah oleh orang tua kedua belah pihak, dan setelah perundingan alot antara pihak keluarga Suho dan Yifan dengan pihak SM akhirnya pihak SM mengalah dan membiarkan Suho menjalin hubungan tersebut dengan Yifan, dengan syarat masyarakat umum tidak boleh tahu tentang hubungan ini sampai Suho keluar dari EXO.

"Untuk itulah aku minta bantuan dari kalian berdua dan member lain." Kata Chanyeol setelah berpikir keras, Chen dan Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala mereka berdua, membuat laki-laki yang tingginya hampir menyamai Yifan itu tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, nanti malam setelah makan malam aku akan menceritakan rencanaku pada kalian." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Makan malam di dalam dorm itu tetaplah ramai seperti biasa, semua member EXO, minus Suho yang masih mengurung diri di kamar, melahap makan malam yang dipesan dari restoran dekat dorm mereka karena D.O sang koki malas memasak. Setelah selesai makan dan membereskan peralatan makan mereka, Baekhyun juga telah mengantarkan makan malam ke kamar Suho, kesepuluh laki-laki berwajah rupawan itupun duduk di ruang tengah dengan raut serius terpampang di wajah mereka.

"Jadi apa rencanamu hyung?" Tanya maknae mereka, Sehun, tanpa berekspresi, meskipun begitu keseriusan tergambar jelas di mata hitamnya. Semua member EXO sudah diberitahu tentang rencana Chanyeol yang ingin membuat Suho ceria lagi dengan mendatangkan Yifan ke Korea tanpa diketahui fans maupun pihak SM, dan betapa lega hatinya ketika semua member EXO menyetujui rencana ini tanpa ada yang keberatan, mereka justru senang bila bisa bertemu lagi dengan _Duizhang_ mereka itu, karena meskipun Yifan sudah keluar ia tetaplah _leader _mereka.

"Jadi begini aku butuh sukarelawan untuk bisa mengalihkan perhatian manajer hyung selama Yifan ada di sini dan sekaligus membujuk mereka untuk memberikan libur untuk Suho hyung, lagipula diantara kita saat ini yang tidak sibuk hanyalah Suho hyung saja, yakinkan mereka untuk memberikan waktu istirahat untuk Suho hyung sampai Suho hyung kembali seperti dulu, lalu setelah itu kita bujuk Suho hyung untuk keluar dari dorm dan menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua tanpa perlu takut ketahuan oleh pihak SM, bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruang tengah, ke sembilan member EXO lainnya pun menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Itu ide bagus, tapi kita kan masih ada konser di beberapa tempat lagi Chanyeol ah." Kata Luhan yang diikuti oleh anggukan dari Luhan dan Lay, Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum berkata.

"Kita hanya tinggal satu konser lagi hyung, dan konser itu akan berlangsung satu minggu lagi, setelah itu kita tidak memiliki jadwal yang terlalu padat, saat itulah kita jalankan rencana kita." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, dua detik kemudian sebuah senyuman tercetak di wajah semua member EXO yang ada di ruangan tersebut, mereka tahu meskipun tidak ada kata sepakat terlontar dari mulut mereka, tapi pandangan mereka meneriakkan kata itu satu sama lain, apapun resikonya mereka akan lakukan segala cara agar membuat dua pemimpin mereka itu bersama lagi dan dapat menikmati kebahagiaan mereka bersama lagi seperti dulu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


End file.
